Craftsmen, such as pipe fitters and other tradesmen often require a ladder or the like to reach a work site. In such circumstances, the tradesmen may be required to make several trips up and down ladders, moving a work piece back and forth between the work site and a work bench to prepare a work piece for use at the site. Frequently, the tradesmen must carefully make minor modifications to the work piece to fit the site, and the trips up and down the ladder and to and from the work bench can greatly protract the time consumed in preparing the work piece for use. It would, therefore, be desirable, to provide a work platform which could be attached to a ladder or to another stationary object located near a work site for performing simple functions to a work piece.